


Winter Heat

by YeolsTruly



Series: NCT Shenanigans [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Mute Ren Jun, One Shot, Romance, i suck at summaries, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolsTruly/pseuds/YeolsTruly
Summary: Without anything to do during the blizzard, Jeno just wanted to pamper his lover with cuddles and kisses.Some random domestic fluff with Renjun X Jeno.Mute! Renjun, Office Worker! Jeno.I suck at summaries so enjoy!
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: NCT Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678876
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Winter Heat

**Author's Note:**

> After suffering for almost two months of writer's block, I'm finally back. Also, I have no idea why I wrote something about blizzard since I've never experienced something like that >_<
> 
> I've always wanted to write a Renjun X Jeno fluff so this is what my mind could offer.
> 
> Any quarantine thoughts?

Jeno traced his fingers against the windowpane, tracing random symbols on the forming moist. Since last week, the weather had been unforgivable, coating almost everything in the outdoors with powder snow. It was unfathomable to even look outside for the only thing that the raven-haired man could see was white, nothing else. Not to mention, it’s freezing minus ten degrees Celsius, who would like that kind of temperature to begin with?

Two weeks ago, a blizzard came to their area, disrupting the majority of the people including the man himself. Everyone was forced to quarantine themselves inside their homes, hoping for the storm to at least subside. Then came sleet eleven days after, causing a lot of damage to the cars that were parked outside along the open roads. Some of the vehicles’ windows were shattered, while some were already deeply buried beneath the thick layer of snow.

Jeno was genuinely pissed for he was forced to work in his home. He already hated his office work and he considered his home as his safe haven, only to be tarnished with stacks of papers that he needed to finish before sunset.

The man just huffed and pursed his lips in a thin line before hearing the forgotten kettle noisily whistling from the kitchen. He yelped and rushed towards the pantry, turning off the stove and snatching the boiling container with his bare hands.

“Hot, hot!” He barely poured a cup, blowing the steam off and taking a sip. Immediately, his distressed expression had somewhat faltered and was replaced with a calming sensation seeping inside his body. The gentleman leaned back against the island, feeling the coldness dissipating.

He could still hear the wind knocking against the curtains, or how the sleet wouldn't stop producing an annoying sound coming from the roof, relentlessly clacking. Last night, Jeno didn’t even manage to get some sleep, afraid that any moment, the ceiling would break.

He poured another cup, this time with an additional one, and slowly trudged towards the dim living room. Despite the hearth gleaming in warmth, it wasn’t enough to incrementally change the temperature of the said room. Moreover, the thermostat was also not working, leaving Jeno no choice but to succumb and endure the perishing coldness. The television was on, flashing the local news about none other than the hostile weather itself.

In front of the appliance was a smaller man curled on top of the huge sofa, a long blanket draped all over his frame. His eyes were plastered on the television in utter concentration, his lips pouting. Jeno chuckled and slowly slipped beside the other man, still holding the cups with his big hands.

“Sucks, right? The news is always so redundant.” Jeno yawned and offered the tea to his companion, “That’s green cha. It’s your favorite.” He spoke, nudging the cup against the other man’s hand.

Renjun softly smiled, tucking the blanket tighter, _‘Thank you.’_ He signaled with his small hands. He gratefully accepted the cup, blowing the beverage first before taking his first sip. His cheeks turned a bit red upon drinking the tea, _‘So good.’_ He mouthed, _‘I’ve been aching to drink something hot but I’m too lazy to stand up. Thanks.’_

Jeno returned his smile and placed his own cup on top of the coffee table. He patted his lap and encouraged his husband to come closer, “Hey, I know you’re cold so don’t hesitate.” Renjun blushed but he obeyed anyway. With clumsy hands, he managed to sit on top of his lover’s lap, his head now resting against his sturdy chest. He wrapped his comfy blanket around them and made a purring sound.

Jeno kissed his crown, his long arms securing the slightly older man’s position. They both watched the television in silence and occasionally Renjun would offer his drink to his husband which to the latter’s delight.

“I hope the weather will be better after a couple of days.” The younger whined. Renjun squirmed from his grip and turned around, now facing him, his whole body blocking the view of the television. Jeno rose his eyebrows and patted the smaller man’s arm. He was still cold but his cheeks were bright red, “Babe, is there something wrong?”

Renjun gently shook his head, his lips slightly agape. He started to gesture something, _‘The thing is…’_ He paused for a bit, hesitating. Jeno just nodded and urged him to continue. Renjun blushed harder but he decided to continue, _‘I-I don’t want the snowstorm to stop.’_

“Why is that? But look at you, you’re freezing cold!” Jeno wrapped his arms around Renjun’s waist. The older seemed surprised and smacked the taller’s chest, _‘Dumbass… It’s not because I’m liking the weather.’_ He glared at him which quickly dissipated upon seeing his lover pouting. He made a ‘sorry’ gesture and started to gently rub the area where he punched the younger.

Jeno guffawed out loud, clutching him harder. Renjun cocked his head, _‘Yah? What’s the matter?”_

“I’m just pretending to be hurt.” The younger teased, wiping a bead of tear from his eye. Renjun pouted and attempted to crawl out of his grip when Jeno hugged him tighter, still annoyingly chuckling, “Sorry, Junnie… I promise I won’t make fun of you anymore.” He kissed his cheek and started to rub random circles on his hips.

Renjun exhaled and grabbed the blanket that had fallen onto the ground. His eyes went back to the television. He felt something hot from his neck, tickling his sensitive skin. He immediately felt the younger’s hot mouth sucking his neck. He blushed and tried to stop him but Jeno hummed against his skin, sending vibrations across his frame.

_‘Stop it!’_ Renjun wanted to say but he knew he can’t. Jeno didn’t stop his ministrations until a red mark appeared on the older’s neck. He stupidly smiled before giving the lovebite a final peck.

“Hey.” He whispered, “Want to do it?”

Under a normal circumstance, Renjun would be blushing like a ripe tomato by now, yet he managed to kick his lover’s leg which earned him a yelp, “O-Ouch!”

_‘Keep your pants tight. I have no interest in entertaining you.’_ The smaller man signaled although his face was telling him the otherwise. Instead of succumbing to the pain, Jeno became genuinely interested as he admired his husband’s smirk. He leaned and blew air on his ear, “Is that so?” He lasciviously whispered which sent shivers down to Renjun’s spine, “Then why are you smiling like that?”

A loud bang was heard from the roof, followed by another series of violent gushes coming from the outside. The curtains started to swing, whilst one of the windows from the couple’s left side forcibly opened, the cold wind instantly invading their home. Jeno muttered a curse, annoyed not because their window was broken but because he was obliged to pull away from the shorter man to appease the blizzard’s wrath. He gave Renjun an apologetic smile, “Sorry, hyung. I don’t want you to feel cold so I’ll fix the window. Why don’t you wait for me in the bedroom then?”

Renjun pouted and lowered his gaze. As much as possible he wasn’t a fan of showing his emotions to the younger yet here he was, showing his own face how disappointed he was as if he just got a whole personality change. He wasn’t clingy to begin with, yet he was yearning for Jeno’s warmth.

_‘Fine. I’ll wait for you.’_ He cutely signaled before marching off and ascending to their shared bedroom. Jeno mustered all of his self not to jump to his husband and pepper him with cuddles and kisses because _damn_ , Renjun was really cute as fuck.

Instead, he just closed his eyes and fondly shook his head, neglecting the freezing wind that was damping all over his body, “I’m so helpless right now. Goodness, what did I do in my past life to deserve someone who’s adorable as hell?” He finally went over to the kitchen and grabbed his trusty toolbox, the stupid grin still evident on his handsome face.

After three hours of waiting, Renjun finally released the fume. Screw the younger, for he was waiting too much for his liking. Upon caging himself inside their bedroom, he did everything just to pass time; he changed their sheets into new ones, restocked the cabinet with freshly laundered clothes, and even replacing Jeno’s favorite air freshener in the bathroom. He had already finished the book he was reading yet still no trace of the younger appearing.

The Chinese was about to check him downstairs when finally the door opened, revealing a rather disheveled Jeno instead. His hair was all over the place whilst the night attire that he was wearing was full of moirés and dust.

“A-Ah…” He muttered, scratching his head, “It’s a long story, but I managed to fix the window.” He then flashed a gummy smile that not even Renjun could resist, “The living room’s now okay! We can return back there to continue or cuddle!”

_‘Not when you look like a caveman. No way I’m going to hug you with dirt all over your body.’_ Renjun retorted, his face unimpressed. Jeno squeaked and awkwardly chuckled, “Actually, I’m freezing. I went outside just to repair that damn window that’s why I looked so damaged.”

Renjun threw a towel to his direction, _‘In that case, have a hot shower. Don’t let yourself get sick.’_ He was about to return back on the bed when Jeno grabbed his arm, “Wait!” Sighing heavily, the Chinese reluctantly spun around, _‘What now, mister?’_

He didn’t like the simper that was plastered on his lover’s face. Jeno approached him until their faces were only a few inches apart, “Care to join me then?”

The answer was very simple since it immediately formed from his head, yet why was he letting himself get dragged towards the bathroom?

_‘Damn you, Jeno!’_

“So, what did you want to tell me earlier?” Jeno whispered behind his back as he continued to trace dangerous circles on Renjun's waist. The whole room was quiet except maybe for the unnecessary panting that the older was doing for a while now.

_‘I-I have nothing to say!’_ He barely gestured with his hands when all of the sudden, the taller attached their lips together, their tongues immediately gyrating before the younger effortlessly winning and invading the shorter’s mouth.

Jeno loves the look on Renjun’s face when he’s off guard. Renjun tried to slip away from his husband’s tenacious grasp but Jeno just stubbornly tightened his grip, “Where are you going? The water’s going to spill out of the tub.” He pouted.

Renjun mentally cursed at the back of his mind. He hated cleaning the bathroom tiles. Succumbing to his lover’s banters, he reluctantly tried to relax and rested his back against the younger’s sturdy chest, ignoring the obvious lump that was bumping against his bum.

_‘You pervert…’_ He wanted to hiss yet it was obvious that he can’t. Instead, he just dug his nails deeper into Jeno’s locked arms, “Ouch! Don’t be so violent.”

“You’re not into BDSM, right--- Ouch! That’s the second time!”

_‘It’s because you won’t stop rambling non-sense.’_ Renjun finally retorted back, his gestures as flamboyant as his emotions, _‘Stop teasing me!’_

“Calm down! I ain’t doing wrong. I’m just asking politely to you.” Jeno defended. Sighing in distress, Renjun decided to finally surrender and just drop the bomb. With a scarlet face, he turned around to face the younger by straddling him. He didn’t miss how good Jeno looked; his hair was wet and down, his whole body just so looking delectable…

_‘I’m going to pretend that I didn’t think something so wanton like that.’_ Renjun squeezed Jeno’s cheeks, _‘Remember when I said that I don’t want the blizzard to stop?’_

“Mhmmm…” Jeno mumbled. The older licked his quivering lips, _‘I said that not because I don’t want people to suffer because of this weather. I just simply want to spend more time with you since you’re always in your office.’_

There it was. Despite not really looking forward in confessing, he finally managed to say it. The last thing that Renjun wanted to do was to make his lover worry and divert his attention to him. It’s not like he felt neglected these past few months, truth to be told, Jeno had always been the one who’s really taking efforts for their relationship. Renjun didn’t really have any exact words to describe what he was fearing. Maybe it was one of those moments when you feel really needy and clingy to your lover.

Instead, Jeno gave him a comforting smile. He grabbed the older’s hands and kissed his palms, “Is that so? You should have told me sooner. Sorry to make you feel lonely, hyung. I also realized that I’m giving my boring job too much attention. Honestly, the stress is really vexing. If it weren’t for you, I would have already quitted by now.”

_‘What do you mean by that?_ ’ Renjun responded, clearly perplexed. Jeno just lightly giggled and pulled the shorter man closer, “This was supposed to be a secret but since we got married a year and a half ago, we haven’t done any official vacation with just the two of us. I wanted to earn more to give you the attention you really deserve. How pathetic, right?”

Renjun creased his forehead. He slowly lifted Jeno’s chin with his finger, _‘Don’t call yourself pathetic. You needn’t give me something so grandiose. All I really want is to spend more time with you. I don’t care where it will be, as long as I’m with you.’_

“Aww…” Jeno mockingly cooed, “That’s why I love you hyung, you really are an angel.” He hugged the man tighter and buried his head on his shoulder, “I’m so blessed to have a partner like you.” He pulled away and kissed the Chinese, “I love you, Renjun-hyung.”

_‘I-I love you too, dumbass…’_ Renjun replied, his fingers trembling in embarrassment, _‘I should be the one who needs to be more grateful. Despite not being able to talk, you still choose a person like me.’_

“The hell I care about the way you would have sounded when you talk. All I care about is that you’re a beautiful human being. That fact alone is enough for me to fell in love and marry you.”

“Now…” Jeno hoisted Renjun up, placing his right on top of his lap. Renjun tried to protest yet he ultimately failed, his lips now crashed against the younger’s. He then felt something poking him _down_ , “I’m still cold. I want my hyung’s tight heat.” He whispered, _“Can we do it now?”_

A cheesy dork. When it comes to words, Jeno never fails to make Renjun’s knees buckle. Sometimes good things happen even when you’re right off the bat encountering something so distasteful. The blizzard thing might not be that bad, after all.


End file.
